Criminal Confusion
by lottacats
Summary: Rose knows two things for sure. Scorpius Malfoy is NOT a Seer, no matter how many criminals he catches. And he will always be an arrogant prat. Right? — Featuring Auror!Rose and Seer?Scorpius.


A/N: Hi! This is my first Scorose fic, so i'm trying my best to make it interesting. This will be alternating Scorpius and Rose's points of view, and is based off of the tv show Psych. Let me know what I can do to make it better! (that means review or PM in nice, fancy words). There is an OC in here so please tell me if I need to fix her in any way, she is my first OC, so I could definitely use some advice.

Warning: rated T for language and mentions of sex.

Stay Gold - Bren

* * *

We all have that _one_ person from school who we hope never _ever _to have to see again after graduation. This person is someone who was constantly annoying to the point of wishing them bodily harm (or wishing to inflict it ourselves) and on graduation day makes you sigh in relief when their name is called, knowing that you will never be forced to converse with them again.

Or so I hoped...

Let me explain.

My name is Rose Weasley. Fact.

I am an Auror, and have been a damn good one for almost a year. Fact.

I was called to the Chief Auror's office and was scared out of my skin to see You-Know-Who sitting peacefully in a chair with his feet up on a desk. Fact.

By You-Know-Who I do not mean Voldemort, as he is dead and never returning, don't be ridiculous.

By You-Know-Who I mean Scorpius-Bloody-Malfoy, who is in fact much more obnoxious than Voldemort despite never having tried to take over the wizarding world (though I wouldn't put it past him.)

MALFOY IS A CONCEITED, SELF ABSORBED, EGOTISTICAL TWAT. Fact.

The second he turns around I could tell he hasn't changed a bit. His blondey blonde hair is still messy like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes are still that stupid blue color and his face spread into the infamous Smirk of Evil when he sees me walk through the doorway.

"Weasley." he says, drawing out my last name unnecessarily long. "What are you doing here? Is it take your sad child to work day?"

"No, I happen to work here." I casually remove my jacket to show my _very real_ Aurors badge on my button down.

"Ah. How many strings were pulled by your parents to make that happen?"

_SEE?_ _TWAT. _

"None, I actually worked to get this job, because jobs usually require working, not that you would know any of that."

"Ouch, you wound me. You really haven't changed at all since Hogwarts." He turns back around so he's facing away from me, so I scowl at the back of his head.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're still an uptight, boring prude."

The thing I hate about Scorpius is his ability to say damaging, hurtful things in such a casual tone. He's always calm, always collected, and has always known how to hit me where it hurts. But that's all in the past now. He's talking to the new and improved Rose Weasley, not a sensitive school girl, and I can fight back.

"You haven't spoken to me in two years, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

_HA. TAKE THAT. _

"Wealsey." Malfoy drawls, "I know you know you're being delusional. Despite all our wishes some things, and some people never change."

"Well, it's good to know you'll always be a typical Malfoy. Self-absorbed, pompous, and over all good for nothing."

_Woah there, Rose, calm down. _That was pretty harsh.

His voice lost it's teasing tone, just as it used to when I insult his family, when he says, "At least I enjoy my life and never humiliated myself in front of the whole school during seventh year."

"At least I didn't tank the final game in front of professional Quidditch scouts." I shot back at him.

"At least I didn't get publicly dumped on the second to last day of Hogwarts."

"At least I didn't cost my house 300 points _and _single handedly make them lose the house cup."

"At least I didn't _fail_ my Potions OWL."

"At least I didn't get KICKED OUT of Auror Training!"

Malfoy stays silent for a moment, and when he turns back around his face is stony, an angry glint to his eyes. Oh shit.

"Say what you want. But no matter how low you think me, it's a fact that _I'm_ doing what I want to with my life. _I'm_ enjoying myself while I can, and I won't let grudge holding, high strung, uptight ass holes like you stop me from doing that."

I want to reply, to have my words sting as much as his do, but I don't. It's hard to argue with the truth.

The door opens behind me and Chief Cortez walks in, sitting at her desk with a sigh.

"Ms. Weasley, this is Scorpius Malfoy, our departments new Seer." She says, rummaging through a pile of paper work.

Wait, what?

"Excuse me, ma'am? It sounded like you just said Seer..."

"First of all, never ever call me ma'am. And secondly, I did say Seer. You remember those anonymous tips that have been flowing in for weeks now? Those were all the work of Mr. Malfoy."

Wait. WHAT?

I squint at Malfoy. "_Those_ were you?"

The anonymous tips are a bunch of notes that have helped us solve a variety of difficult cases over the past two months. We couldn't figure out where they were coming from, but they were all signed "You Know I'm Right, -S".

Actually, it's a bit of a surprise I didn't guess who it was from that alone.

"Yes, that's some of my work. I couldn't control it, I had these _visions _about these cases and I figured it would be best to pass them to the authorities." Scorpius says with a bashful smile.

_A BASHFUL SMILE? _

Chief nods at him. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. We are all very grateful for your help and I'd like to formally offer you the role of our Department Seer."

"Ok, stop. There is no way this guy is a Seer, I have known him since we were kids and he _failed _Divination. Failed it!" It all blurts out in a rush before I can stop it, and the expression on my boss' face makes me wanna punch myself in my big fat mouth.

"Rose, I know it's hard to accept, but I found out first hand that the gift of Seeing is one that takes time to develop." Scorpius' voice drips with fake kindness and the Chief is falling for it before my own eyes.

"Seeing is a bullshit practice! Nobody can see into the future, even magic has it's limits."

"Enough, Ms. Weasley!" Chief snaps, and I flinch instinctively. "I chose you to be Mr. Malfoy's partner because you've been a competent and hard working newbie, do not prove me wrong now. Mr. Malfoy is the department's new Seer, and he is your partner until I say otherwise. Your current cases are being passed on to Harini Patil and a new case is waiting for you as soon as I find the damn paper work."

"But—"

"END of discussion."

And with that she unceremoniously pushes us out of her office and slams the door behind us.

"Merlin, obviously what they say about pregnant women being moody is true." Scorpius mumbles.

What absolute bollocks is he talking now?

"Chief Cortez isn't pregnant..."

The git just smirks at me and taps the side of his head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my Seer gifts are telling me that Cortez is preggo."

A snort escapes me and I manage to cover it up with a cough. "Cut the bull. You're not a Seer, and the one thing we have ever agreed on is that Divination is a waste of time and a load of crap. There is no possible way—"

"People change, Weasley." he interrupts, "You said it yourself."

* * *

Harini, my so called best friend leans over her desk and cranes to get a better view of Scorpius Malfoy's ass. I pull on her sleeve and yank her back down into her seat.

"Don't stare." I hiss, "It's not even that nice."

That's a bloody lie. It is a very nice ass, the kind that makes me want to slap it like a—

_NO_. NO NO NO NO.

Merlin, that was weird, it must've been something I ate.

"From what I remember, it's even nicer without pants." Harini says, grinning mischievously.

I smack her on the arm and she cries in pain.

"That didn't even hurt."

"It did so! You're always hitting me, I'll file for abuse."

"It's pay back for sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy."

"It was in sixth year!" She shouts, and Scorpius turns to stare at us.

"Shut _up, _he'll hear you. I'm still mad about that, you knew he was my sworn enemy and you shagged him anyway."

"He's my friend and happens to be—"

"Shhh, he's coming over here."

Both of us pretend to be busy and I ignore him when he greets Harini.

"Hairy Harini! Haven't seen you in ages!" He smiles and she stands up to hug him.

Harini had a bit of an, erm, _reputation_ at Hogwarts. In the summer between fifth and sixth year she lost her virginity to an absolute scum bag who told everyone that she was a bit...well...you know. Hence the nickname.

Instead of being insulted Harini embraced the name and infamously stopped shaving her legs, claiming that girls shouldn't need to shave for boys. Of course she can get away with it because she's gorgeous, with her long black hair and perfect eyebrows.

Some of us (me) are not so lucky.

"Hey Scorp! What've you been up to?"

Malfoy shrugs (obnoxiously). "Same old, same old. Been around. Are you still shagging with every man you lay eyes on?"

What a prat.

"That is offensive and extremely rude." I inform him without looking up from the report I'm writing.

Harini waves her hand dismissively at me. " 'S alright Rose, he knows I like to have my fun. And I only bother with the ones I like."

"Good to know. You certainly liked me back at school." He teases, wiggling his eyebrows in a disgusting way.

"It's a good thing we're friends, otherwise I'd let Rose hex you to hell and back."

He shrugs again and glances at me fleetingly. "Did you hear I'm the new Seer here?"

"Seers can be Aurors?" Harini asks, not even questioning his "talents".

"Apparently. Chief Cortez is assigning us a case soon." I interrupt, still avoiding eye contact with the blonde demon.

"You two are partners?" Harini asks, annoyingly perfect eyebrows raised. I can practically hear the gears shifting in her mind and I know I won't like what she's thinking. Although I love my best friend to death, she has a fatal flaw. Sh_e_'s actually _friends_ with the Malfoy, and she's always wanted us to be friends as well.

All I can think is that I should have quit my job and moved to Australia this morning because it would've saved me a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
